


Dust In The Wind

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: Tyler’s mental health gets the best of him





	Dust In The Wind

Losing the UK title hurt: losing it to the love hurt more. Tyler knew he had anxiety and stress, but watching Pete defend his belt against Kyle made his blood boil.

'You need to cut him out'

“No” Tyler said out loud, hitting his head, whining. He heard the door open, Pete walking in, probably texting Rhea. ‘I didn’t know NXT ended’ Tyler thought, realizing the network was playing an Chronicle episode.

He shoved his laptop away, staring at the belt he’d lost in Chicago, Pete’s side plates glaring at him, taunting him. “You okay love?” Pete asked, still busy staring at his phone. “No” Tyler unintentionally growled, earning a side eye from the Bruiserweight. 

“Is it the title?"

“No-”

“I heard you talking in your sleep, you never kiss me anymore, Rhea said you were staring at me like I ran over your dog”

“Fucking dyke”

Pete’s eyes turned cold. “What did you just call my sister?” It took Tyler seconds to realize what he said “Pete-” “I’m done” 

Tyler fell to his knees, repeatedly hitting himself, feeling rough hands grab his tightly, not to hurt but to comfort “You need help” Pete said softly, kissing Tyler’s head.

Tyler sobbed in despair, he loved Pete too much to truly hate him


End file.
